kindergarten days
by pitchperfectandotherships
Summary: Beca's childhood with her cousin Jane Rizzoli and her friends is a real adventure for her and will Beca get through all the problems she'll face? TRIPLE TREBLE with a little RIZZLES and MAXOLINE
1. Chapter 1

**I won't update some of my work since there's something wrong with my computer and it refreshes everytime.**

* * *

Beca a 5 year old kid who has a divorced mom and she still is getting through divorce.

"so, Beca, want to go to my friend Angela, your friend Janie might be there." her mom, Lucy, said.

"Janie, is seven, she might be busy with her friend Maura." Beca groaned.

Lucy carried Beca to her car but she was struggling.

Lucy placed Beca on the car seat and went to Angela's house.

when they got there Beca was whining.

Lucy carried Beca to Angela's house.

"hey, Lucy, and hi, Beca, she's staying here again?" Angela asked.

"yeah, keep her company with something." Lucy said as she gave Angela the little brunette.

Angela called Jane to come down.

"Jane, Beca is here, let her play with you and Maura." Angela said.

Jane came down and motioned to Beca to come upstairs with her.

Beca went upstairs and went to Jane's room and saw Maura reading.

"she's cuter than I imagine." Maura said.

"yeah she's my little cousin or some relative." Jane said.

"but her full name is rebeca." Jane added.

"don't call me that." Beca said.

"why are you in a bad mood?" Maura asked.

Beca didn't respond to Maura.

"hey, becs, want to play baseball in the backyard?" Jane asked.

"I'm not in the mood." Beca said.

"I want to play." Maura said.

"I want to go home." Beca mumbled.

30 minutes later Lucy came to pick Beca up.

Beca was a little happy her mom came so she rushed downstairs to meet her.

"mom, I want to go home." Beca groaned.

"okay, but, want to go to the park first?" Lucy said.

"mom, can I come with Beca too?" Jane asked Angela.

"but be back here before midnight." Angela said.

Jane and Maura joined Lucy and Beca to go to the park.

when they got there they saw a blonde man and a little six year old blonde girl.

"hello, vincent, I brought some kids to keep Aubrey company." Lucy said.

"thanks, Lucy, and we should talk about our presentation with June." Vincent said.

"hi, I'm Aubrey, and you must be Beca, right?" the blonde kid said.

"I'm Maura Isles and this is Beca's cousin Jane." Maura said.

"Beca, where are you going?" Jane asked.

Beca went to the swings and said "where do you think I'm going?"

"you just did not use your sarcastic tone?" Jane asked.

"maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Beca said.

"are they always like that?" Aubrey asked Maura.

"possibly since they are related and sometimes they get annoying." Maura said.

Jane pushed Beca a little hard on the swing that it made her fall.

Beca groaned and glared at Jane who was clearly laughing.

"you'll have to pay for that." Beca said.

"with that cute face your doing? no way you'll do something mean." Jane said.

beca pouted and said "I'm not cute."

Aubrey helped Beca up and smiled.

Beca stared at Aubrey's green eyes.

"Beca? you alright?" Aubrey asked.

Beca shook her head and said "yeah, I'm fine."

Maura was checking for injuries at Beca's head and body.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked as she stepped away a little.

"I'm checking for injuries." Maura said.

Aubrey and Jane giggled.

* * *

**okay there will be a seond part of this if I can update this.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Beca should come to Aubrey's recital and you can bring her cousin and her friend too." Vince said.

"thank you, when is it?" Lucy said.

"it's on saturday, and Beca needs to know Aubrey more." Vince said.

"thanks, vince, we should get going." Lucy said.

"see you at my recital, guys, you should really meet my friends 'cause they might like you three." Aubrey said as she went to her dad.

"well, Beca we should probably get going, and I think you might like Aubrey." Jane teased.

"no, I don't like her, she's just my friend." Beca defended.

"nope, me and Maura are pretty sure you like her." Jane said.

"Beca, Jane, Maura we have to go." Lucy said.

Jane said "Lucy, me and Maura can walk home and if you need anything like babysit Beca you can count on me and Maura."

"that's sweet, Jane, good luck and be safe." Lucy said as she went in her car.

"mom, can I go to Aubrey's recital?" Beca asked.

Lucy smiled at her and said "of course, 'cause you need new friends and you need a social life."

* * *

the day of the recital...

"mom, do I really need to wear a dress?" Beca groaned.

"yes, you need to weaar the proper attire you know." Lucy said as she was arranging Beca's light red dress.

suddenly someone knocked.

"Lucy, I'm putting you in charge on taking care of Jane and her friend Maura." Angela said.

Lucy carried Beca and opened the door and nodded to Angela.

"mom, I don't need to wear a dress to some recital." Jane groaned.

"well, there's nothing you can do about it and have fun." Angela said as she left.

"and besides Jane you look stunning in blue." Maura said.

"okay, in the car." Lucy said.

they went in the car and drove to Aubrey's recital.

"Beca, looks adorable, ." Maura said.

"I'm not adorable." Beca defended with a little pout.

"Maura is right about everything." Jane said.

* * *

when they got there they have reserved seats.

Beca saw Aubrey singing with a redhead beside her.

"you know you've been staring at Aubrey and the redhead like you're in love with both, right?" Jane said with a smirk.

"I'm not in love, Jane, I'm curious why she has red hair, which is distracting." Beca defended.

"she's born with the red hair, Beca." Maura said.

after the recital Beca asked "can I go to the restroom alone?"

"of course, Beca, I think you're old enough to go to the restroom alone." Lucy said.

Beca smiled and went to the restroom.

Beca was running so fast that she bumbed into someone.

"you have to look where you're going next time." the other kid groaned.

"then why did you bump at me if you're so smart." Beca said.

Beca saw the redhead really hurt.

Beca helped the redhead up and she smiled.

"you're a smart little kid, I'm Chloe, and that's a cute dress." the redhead said.

"I'm not cute." Beca defended.

"have you looked at the mirror lately? 'cause look at you, you're the cutest kid I have seen." Chloe said.

"didn't catch your name by the way." Chloe added.

"Beca is my name and I really need to use the restroom." Beca said as she went in the restroom.

Chloe followed her as well.

Chloe wanted to talk to Beca more so she went in one of the stalls and peeked a little at Beca's stall and said "you know Beca is a nice name."

Beca pulled her dress down and shouted "you can't just peek at other people's stall, you know?"

"why? we're friends and besides we're both girls." Chloe said.

Beca went out of the stall and Chloe went out of the stall as well.

"you're creepy." Beca said.

"get use to it, come on let's meet my other friends." Chloe said as she grabbed Beca's hand and went out.

Jane and Maura saw them and Jane said "Beca, I think you did something in the bathroom."

"don't say something like that to Beca." Maura said.

* * *

"mom, this is Beca, my new friend." Chloe said.

"she's adorable, I think she's lucy's daughter." her mom, Crystal, said.

"I have to find my mom to meet your mom." Beca said.

"no need, Beca, I work with your mom actually." Crystal said.

suddenly Jane and Maura came.

"are they your bodyguards?" Chloe asked.

"well, I'm Jane, Beca's cousin." Jane said.

"and I'm Maura, Jane's bestfriend." Maura said.

"let's go backstage, 'cause you know my friends might like you." Chloe said.

* * *

**okay this is going to be a two part on how Beca met all of them. please send reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**a little busy, this month 'cause I go to random places, I'll update some of my works if I can.**

* * *

when they got backstage everyone was with their mothers.

"hey, Chloe, why aren't you going home yet?" a tall brunette asked.

"because, I'm going to invite everyone on a play date this monday." Chloe said.

"who are they?" the brunette asked pointing at Beca, Jane and Maura.

"they're my new friends Beca, Jane and Maura." Chloe said.

"I like your dresses, I'm stacie by the way." the brunette said.

"I like your dress too, I'm seven years old, including my friend Jane and Beca is four." Maura said.

"I can talk, you know." Beca said.

"aww..she's so adorable, with the dress and the face." Stacie said.

"for the last time I'm not adorable." Beca said.

suddenly Aubrey went to them.

"I see you've met my friends, Beca." Aubrey said.

"you know the three of them?" Chloe asked.

"of course I do, and I hope you didn't do anything bad to Beca, or get the weirdness get the best of you." Aubrey said.

Chloe just looked at the floor and didn't respond.

"I saw them walking out the bathroom." Jane said.

"Jane." Maura muttered as she hit Jane a little at the side.

"ow..I need to tell them eventually." Jane said.

"then let's arrange a playdate so all the girls will meet the three of them." Chloe said.

"well, I have to go, see you on monday in the afternoon." Stacie said as she left.

* * *

the next day...

"Becs, wake up, somebody wants to see you and Jane is downstairs with Maura." Lucy whispered.

"mom, I don't want to wake up, and it's still early." Beca groaned.

Lucy chuckled and went out of Beca's room to call Chloe and Aubrey.

"Beca is still asleep, and I need your help Aubrey and Chloe to wake her up." Lucy said.

"hey, um Lucy, can I help them too, Beca is a heavy sleeper,they might need help." Jane said.

Lucy nodded and Jane went to Beca's room as well.

"wake up, Beca, you sleepyhead." Chloe shouted as she was moving beca back and forth.

"Chloe be more gentle." Aubrey scolded.

"that's not how you wake her up." Jane said.

Jane went closer to Beca and tickled her.

Beca laughed and shouted "Jane, enough, please."

Jane stopped and said "well, what else am I supposed to do to wake you up?"

Beca rubbed her eyes and said "am I dreaming that Aubrey and Chloe are at my bedroom?"

Aubrey and Chloe giggled and Jane smirked and said "no, they're really in your bedroom."

Beca's eyes widened and ran out of the room.

"is she always like that?" Chloe asked.

"yeah, when she's embarrassed or something." Jane said.

"let's check on her then." Chloe said.

"she's in the bathroom, you can't just walk in." Jane said.

Chloe was silent when she said that.

"don't tell me you just walk in bathrooms and restrooms." Aubrey said.

Chloe bit her bottom lip and said "I don't know what boundaries are."

Chloe went in the bathroom and saw Beca sitting on the floor.

"what are you doing here?" Beca asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question." Chloe said.

"well, I have a stuff animal." Beca sighed. "and it's embarrassing, but it's the only thing that helps me sleep at night."

Chloe said "that's nothing to be embarrassed about, and I have a stuff animal too."

"well, you're a girly girl and I'm a boyish girl, and I shouldn't have things like that." Beca said.

"maybe you're half boyish 'cause you wore a dress yesterday, that made you looked like a girl." Chloe said.

"I didn't want to dissapoint Aubrey or my mom." Beca said.

suddenly Jane knocked and said "hey, you two get out of there, or I'll go inside myself."

Beca opened the door and said "no need to shout, Jane."

"at least I didn't go to the bathroom just because I'm embarrassed." Jane said.

suddenly Maura came and asked "what are you arguing about?"

"it was Beca's fault." Jane said.

Beca gasped and defended "no it wasn't, it was your fault."

"okay, enough, it wasn't anyone's fault." Aubrey said.

"now shake hands." Aubrey demanded.

Beca and Jane sighed and shaked hands.

"don't we all feel peaceful now?" Aubrey said.

"yeah, peaceful, I feel so friendly." Jane said sarcastically.

Beca laughed at Jane's sarcasm and hugged her.

"Aubrey, say good bye to your friends, we're going home." Vince shouted.

"bye, and Chloe see you in class tomorrow." Aubrey said as she went to her father.

"class? Jane, what's a class?" Beca asked.

"that's where me and Maura go to learn but it's technically called school." Jane explained.

"Chloe, let's go, say good bye to your friends first." Crystal shouted.

"bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon for our playdate with the other girls." Chloe said as she went to her mother.

"well, since we're staying at the guest room, because Maura's mom and my mom went on a business trip." Jane said.

"and we need to get ready for school tomorrow." Maura said.

"okay, but when will I go to school too?" Beca asked.

"when you're five." Maura answered.

Jane and Maura went to the second bedroom and unpacked.

* * *

**please leave reviews.**


End file.
